Prisionero
by Lila Negra
Summary: Después del capítulo 105 del manga, Eren es apresado y Levi decide visitarlo en su celda. Los invaden sentimientos encontrados. Drabble. Ereri. Canonverse.


**Notas:** en la primera publicación de esto FF lo llenó de códigos raros, me disculpo. Pero ya lo corregí. Advierto que este fic implica un vínculo amoroso entre Levi y Eren. Utilizo el voseo pero no hay modismos (o eso intenté, avísenme sino). Los personajes y todo pertenecen al gran Hajime Isayama.

 **Agradecimientos:** a **Daris Teufel** , que le pegó una leída y me sugirió correcciones a pesar de la urgencia. Visiten su perfil por favor. A **tatakeeren** , de cuyo tumblr tomé las imágenes limpias del manga con las cuales edité la portada. Esta última pueden verla en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **Prisionero**

* * *

—Sabés que esta comedia es necesaria para... —empezó Levi, mientras entraba en el oscuro recinto.

—...para mantener el orden y la moral del grupo, lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a despertar en una celda.

Eren estaba sentado en el suelo de madera, la espalda apoyada en el muro y su brazo apenas rozando las rejas que lo aislaban, una vez más, del mundo. Levi lo observó un momento desde arriba pero luego también se ubicó en el suelo, como un espejo.

—No es este, sin embargo, el reencuentro que soñaba —continuó el muchacho, con un dejo de ironía.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Te escabulliste sin dar otra explicación que ese papelito arrugado que dejaste en mi cuarto. Al principio Hange desconfió de que yo no supiera dónde estabas, fue un infierno. Luego se convenció de que sos el peor amante sobre la tierra y me creyó.

—Pero mandé cartas.

—¡Cartas que no podíamos responder! ¿Sabés la cantidad de pesquisas que organizamos en la ciudad para encontrarte? Cada pordiosero con barba de adolescente malcriado que veíamos nos hacía dar la vuelta. Pero nunca eras vos. Nunca.

—Entiendo que me extrañaste, eso es muy lindo, Levi.

Con un chasquido, el capitán negó con la cabeza, las pupilas fijas en un recuerdo.

—Solo quería verte para darte una buena tunda. Me alegró mucho darte esa patada hoy, te la merecías.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ahora estás contento? Tenés el Warhammer, tenés a tu hermano. Vinimos a rescatarte como siempre. ¿Estás feliz?

La media sonrisa del muchacho flotó en el aire como una breve alucinación.

—Sabés tan bien como yo que hace muchos años renuncié a la posibilidad de ser feliz. No se me da bien.

—Entonces podrías tener por lo menos la delicadeza de no arrastrarnos a tu pozo de depresión y muerte la próxima vez.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sus hombros chocaban uno con otro a través de los barrotes, pero sus ojos se esquivaban.

—¿Ya tuviste acceso a sus memorias?

—No es tan simple, Levi.

—¿Eso quiere decir que seguirás manteniéndome afuera de tu mente, como hasta ahora?

Eren se encogió de hombros. Si respondió algo, Levi no pudo escucharlo, pues de pronto el dirigible se sacudió con un violento ruido. Debían de estar atravesando una nube.

—¿Crees que los demás... vayan a perdonarme alguna vez? —murmuró el chico cuando el escándalo cesó.

—Solo puedo decirte que yo no pienso perdonarte. Cuando estés afuera voy a darte otra paliza.

—Eso me parece bien.

—Pero a otros no los conformarás tan fácil. Tendrás que reflexionar sobre cómo enfrentar a tus amigos.

—Yo no tengo amigos.

Levi soltó el aire con cansancio, como resignado.

—Tampoco tenés pareja, supongo.

Eren estiró los dedos de la mano izquierda en el suelo hasta casi atravesar la reja. Se miró las uñas sucias.

—No puedo arrastrarte conmigo, ¿no acabás de decir eso? No voy a un lugar bonito. Te dejo libre.

—No necesito tu permiso para ser libre, pedazo de mierda.

También Levi, sin embargo, apoyó la mano en el suelo y alargó las falanges. No pensó en la mugre. Sus meñiques hicieron contacto. Después de un rato, con sequedad, dijo:

—Me alegra que estés vivo, mocoso.

Y por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron: el entristecido gris con aquel frío pero súbitamente húmedo color verde esmeralda. Eren bajó pronto la vista.

—Ojalá... ojalá me alegrara a mí también.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** esto es un drabble, en principio no planeo hacer ninguna continuación. Nunca se sabe, pero no está en mis planes inmediatos, por lo menos. Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que la narración no aprueba ni desaprueba las acciones de Eren o la patada de Levi o lo que sea. Solo intenté interpretar cómo se sentían los personajes y cómo podrían hablar desde esos sentimientos, sin juicios. Gracias por leer, les envío un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
